


Win/Win Situation

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank talks Gerard into having sex with him, assuring him it can only end one of two different ways, neither being bad in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win/Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic puts an end to a very long period of writer's block for me and i am very happy to post it. Beta credit to the most wonderful [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled).

“I think we should do it,” Frank says before shoving another handful of chips into his mouth, the crunchy sound of him chewing making Gerard cringe. He dips his paintbrush into a cup of water and the green color which he’s trying to paint the fruit bowl on the table in front of him with. It’s stupid and he hates it, but Mr. Olsen had insisted that versatility is important, even if your plan is to work with comics.

“Do what?” Gerard asks, eyes flicking between the pear in the bowl and the one on his paper. He sees Frank move in the corner of his eye, getting off the bed and stepping across the room to throw the now empty bag of chips in the bin by the door. Gerard is in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair with his drawing board, the paint set up on another chair next to him and the fruit bowl on the desk. Frank disappears from his field of vision and then Gerard can feel him behind his back, a hand on his shoulder and shaky whisper in his ear.

“You know. It.” It’s a good thing Gerard isn’t touching the paintbrush to the paper right now because he jumps at Frank’s words and it would have ruined all his hard work. Frank chuckles and moves away, around Gerard, inspecting his bookcase, making random little noises when he sees something he likes or dislikes. Frank doesn’t say anything else though, and it’s frustrating to Gerard because it means the ball is still on his court and he needs to say something but he doesn’t know what.

“Frank,” he starts, because it’s all he can come up with at the moment and it’s not too bad. “We don’t. We don’t do that.”

“Yeah, but we could.” Frank turns his head as he speaks and Gerard looks up, feeling his face flush just thinking about it. Frank turns back to where Gerard’s small book collection sits, Gerard’s gaze sliding over his body, lingering where Frank’s shirt has ridden up to show a surprisingly tan patch of skin. Then Frank bends over to pick up the box of cassette tapes from the shelf closest to the floor, Gerard biting his lip and swallowing hard because Frank probably has the nicest ass Gerard has ever seen on a guy and the jeans he’s wearing are enhancing everything that’s great about it. 

“But we’re friends. Wouldn’t it be weird?” Gerard reclaims control over his eyes and returns to the stupid fruit bowl, dipping his paintbrush in orange next, before changing his mind and going for the purple, painting the grapes instead.

“Of course not,” Frank replies and Gerard looks at him again, immediately focusing on the way Frank’s fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt, lifting it up a little. “The way I see it, it can turn out two different ways.” As he says this, he raises his arms and pulls the shirt off, revealing his bare chest. “One possibility is that we do it and that’s it. We get rid of the sexual tension that’s obviously there and we remain friends.” He drops the shirt to the floor and strokes his hands down his chest before moving them both to undo his belt buckle. Gerard is staring at him openmouthed at this point, hand and paintbrush suspended in the air, inches away from the paper.

“What’s the other possibility?” Gerard asks, his mouth dry as a desert. Frank’s belt is undone and he’s unzipping his jeans now and Gerard finally regains enough control to put the paintbrush down before he drops it and makes a mess of everything.

“The other possibility is that we do it again.” It’s so easy for Frank to talk about this, but Gerard doesn’t understand why. “And again, and again.” Frank shoves his jeans down and his socks slide off too as he steps out of them. Gerard hadn’t been sure before but Frank’s erection is evident through the thin cotton of his briefs, and Gerard becomes instantly more aware of his own hard on straining against his jeans. Gerard is on his feet before he can stop himself, leaving his drawing board on the chair, and then he’s just watching again, curious eyes following Frank’s hands as they slide into his briefs, pushing them down, down, down until they fall to his feet on their own.

He moves over to Frank in a second and the first kiss is light and brief, Gerard’s hands resting on Frank’s cheek and shoulder, Frank’s hands rubbing up and down Gerard’s chest. “Are you sure there are no other possible outcomes?” Gerard moves his hand down from Frank’s shoulder to his hips as he asks.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Gerard kisses him again, harder this time, going in for it with his entire body, pressing Frank up against the bookcase as his arms wrap around Gerard’s neck. Frank’s mouth tastes of the chips he just ate, but it’s fading quickly, leaving this sweetness that Gerard finds intoxicating. He deepens the kiss, searching for it and pressing closer. Frank groans, grinding against Gerard’s thigh, so Gerard reaches down, taking Frank’s leaking dick in his hand, stroking it.

They’ve got the house to themselves so there’s no risk of getting overheard, and Gerard is eternally grateful for that. Though perhaps Frank wouldn’t have brought it up if he hadn’t known Gerard’s parents were having dinner with some friends and that his brother was at his girlfriend’s house.

Frank throws his head back and Gerard kisses his neck, licking up and down and biting kisses all over his pale skin. Frank’s hands are in Gerard’s hair now, pulling and scratching, digging into his scalp. “What do you want to do?” he asks and sucks on Frank’s earlobe, getting a slight hiss in response, and thinks that he should just sink to his knees right away, take Frank’s cock in his mouth, because God, he wants to. 

“Wanna suck you off,” he tells Frank, whispering in his ear, feeling Frank’s hands tightening in his hair, tugging him back until Gerard can see his face. 

“I think you should fuck me,” Frank says, voice slow and very serious. It seems out of place, here, now, when they’re making out in Gerard’s room, Frank already naked after having stripped for Gerard. And the request itself seems almost too forward, because they haven’t done this before, because they’re friends and because Gerard doesn’t know where this will lead and he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. “Gee, I can see your mind working in there. Don’t overthink it.” 

Frank’s eyes are dark and shiny and his lips glossy with spit and a little swollen and Gerard doesn’t need to think at all when he kisses him again, tongue slipping inside Frank’s mouth, rubbing against Frank’s.

He’s not thinking when he opens his mouth next either and, if he had been, he probably would have sounded a lot less like an idiot. “Have you even done that before?”

Frank giggles at first, before falling into an awkward silence and then finally saying, “Yes. I mean, only once, and I can’t even really remember the guy because I was drunk and it was at this party, but I liked it, you know, and I’d like to do it again.” He speaks too quickly for Gerard to really follow, but what he’s saying isn’t really what’s interesting anyway. The fact that it’s the first time Gerard has seen Frank act anything but confident and sure of himself is to Gerard more important. “And, you have done it, too, right?” 

“Yeah, I have,” Gerard replies easily, letting his mind wander for a brief moment to this past summer when he had met Mike who is now a sophomore in college, and whom Gerard had gotten busy with, a lot.

“Good,” Frank says, eyes gleaming mischievously as he pushes them off the bookcase and toward the bed. Gerard’s knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, Frank going down with him, and their lips find each other again. Gerard’s hands tangle in Frank’s long mess of hair, moaning into his mouth as Frank presses down on his crotch. “Ideally, you should be wearing no clothes, you know.”

“Then help me get them off.” Gerard makes a frustrated sound and Frank giggles and sits up next to Gerard, immediately tugging his shirt up and off before unzipping Gerard’s jeans. Gerard shoves them down and kicks them off, not caring for a second that his underwear slides down and off with the pants. Frank is on top of him within a second, covering Gerard from head to toe, and the first slide of their dicks is hot enough to make Gerard feel a little lightheaded. “Fuck, you’re pretty incredible, you know.”

Frank sighs, pressing his face into Gerard’s neck, and lets out a soft giggle that tickles Gerard’s skin. He thrusts his hips up and Frank groans, sits up and straddles Gerard’s thighs, looking down at him hungrily. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” 

It’s such a cheesy line Gerard can’t help but laugh, but he stops abruptly when Frank squeezes his cock and a moan slips out. Frank grins satisfactorily and keeps stroking Gerard as he speaks, “Where do you keep condoms and shit? You do have some, right? I mean, it’s fine if you don’t because I brought some condoms and lube just in case.”

“In the drawer,” Gerard says breathlessly and Frank’s hand stops moving.

“Right.” Frank stops doing pretty much anything after that, seeming shy and nervous all of a sudden. Gerard flips them over and leans in close to Frank, searching his eyes for reassurance that he’s still in, that he hasn’t changed his mind. Gerard doesn’t ask him if he’s sure because he’s positive Frank would let him know on his own, and personally Gerard has always felt that questions like that only make it harder to admit if you aren’t sure. Frank nods, seemingly to himself, and Gerard smiles, leaning in to kiss him again, just as Frank says, “I lied.”

“Oh,” Gerard says, trying not to sound disappointed as he immediately assumes that Frank means the part about him not being a virgin. “About what?” he adds for good measure, and Frank laughs. 

“The last time I had sex. Which was also the first time. I didn’t like it. It was really bad,” Frank says, and Gerard’s stomach drops. Their position suddenly feels way too intimate, so he rolls off, lying on his side facing Frank. “I can’t even remember most of it, I was so drunk and I guess I’ve suppressed most of what I did remember. I just know it hurt a lot, especially afterwards.”

“Oh,” Gerard says again, looking at Frank’s completely earnest face before forcing himself to look away, afraid that his disappointment will show. “I guess we shouldn’t, then,” he whispers, feeling guilty about feeling disappointed.

“What, no. We should. We really should, I mean. Now it’s even more important.” Frank tips Gerard’s face up to look at him again, green eyes boring into Gerard’s, intense and honest. “I want it. I want it to be good. I know I might as well be a virgin for all I remember of my first time, but I know I’m not, and so I want to be able to feel like I’ve had sex, and remember that it actually happened, and that it was good. And that it was with someone I care about.” He strokes his thumb over Gerard’s cheekbone, fingers wandering up over his eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t you rather wait until you have a boyfriend, though?” Gerard asks and Frank snorts. 

“Why does it matter? I could date a guy for a while and have sex with him and then two weeks later it could be over. With you, it wouldn’t be like that.” Frank doesn’t wait for a reply this time, only leans in and kisses Gerard again. Frank scoots closer and his body feels warm against Gerard’s, their dicks burning hot where they slide against each other, and Gerard lets out a low moan. Frank rolls over onto his back and Gerard follows, grinding down with his hips.

“Come on,” Frank gasps, fingers tangled in Gerard’s hair as he pushes him away. “Let’s do this.” Gerard still isn’t convinced, though. He just wants to make sure Frank is doing this for the right reason, that he really wants to do it, that he doesn’t feel like he has to do it. As if he’s reading Gerard’s mind, he says, “Gerard, _I_ asked _you_ to do this. I was sure about wanting it, wanting you, before I even got here today. I was sure last week. And the week before that.” 

He rolls his hips a little and Gerard stifles a groan by kissing Frank. “I would have let you fuck me the first night we met, but I knew that if we hooked up then we most likely wouldn’t be friends now and the sex would probably have been much like my first time.”

That settles it for Gerard who kisses Frank again and rolls them over. That’s when it hits him what he wants to do and he grins, hiding his face in Frank’s hair. “I wanna eat you out,” he whispers in Frank’s ear and kisses his neck, nipping the skin lightly. 

“Then why am I on top?” Frank asks and sits up, seeming confused but not at all opposed to Gerard’s suggestion.

“I think it’s easier if you face the other way,” Gerard says, but now Frank looks incredibly insecure and uncertain and just climbs of Gerard entirely. “C’mere. I promise it’s great. I’ve done this before, y’know.” That seems to reassure Frank when nothing else does, and Gerard decides it’s unnecessary to tell him that last time he did this he had been on top.

He finally gets Frank to settle down with his knees on either side of Gerard’s shoulders, and with his hands on Frank’s hips it’s easy to tug him down and close enough to flick his tongue out and taste. The sounds that Frank makes when Gerard licks over him are impossible to describe, and the sounds Gerard makes are low and come from deep in his throat. Frank has practically doubled over; Gerard can feel his hair brushing his stomach along with hot bursts of air coming at short intervals. 

Gerard’s mostly just licking up and down and around Frank’s hole, hands holding Frank’s hips in a firm grip, occasionally moving down to squeeze his ass and spread him just a little further. Gerard loves doing this. He’s loved doing it ever since the first time his ex-boyfriend had convinced him to try it. He loves the feel of it, the texture of the skin against his tongue and he loves the taste, which is usually mostly of soap and sweat with just a touch of something more pungent. He loves the power it gives him, no matter what position they’re in. Frank is falling apart on top of him, just like he would have been falling apart if he had been kneeling in front of Gerard or lying on his back with his feet in the air. 

He kneads Frank’s ass cheeks carefully in his hands and presses just the tip of his tongue into him, and for the first time he can make out the sounds coming out of Frank’s mouth.

“Oh my fucking god, Gerard. Ger _aaa_ rd. I didn’t. I nnn. I didn’t know, had no idea it’d feel this _good_.” Gerard hums and sucks lightly on the skin just next to the hole and Frank moans long and deep before muffling it against Gerard’s skin where he can feel it vibrate. He feels something wet drip onto his chest, and when he realizes it’s Frank’s dick that’s leaking like crazy, the memory of his own rock hard and neglected cock comes back to him. 

“Frank,” he says, trying to push him forward but Frank only rocks back against him. “God, Frank, I need to fuck you now, okay. Fuck, but you need to move, just—” Frank just heaves himself forward toward the end of the bed, and Gerard is quick to pull his legs back from underneath Frank. The second Frank has rolled over Gerard is on top of him, kissing him like his life depends on it, and Frank is no better, clinging to Gerard for dear life. 

Gerard blindly reaches for the condom and lube where they had been discarded earlier, and forces himself to pull away and sit up to roll it on and slick himself up. He looks at Frank and feels his heart beating faster at the sight of Frank’s flushed face and heaving chest and sweat-shiny skin. Gerard has thought Frank is attractive since the first time they met at a party a couple of months ago. He knows that Frank is hot; he’s got a great body and a perfect smile and those earnest green eyes that look right through you and Gerard would have fucked him that night when they met. He would have done it in a heartbeat. But then they didn’t fuck but became really good friends instead and he didn’t think much about sex with Frank again. Until today.

“Do you have any idea how you look?” Frank doesn’t respond at all, just relaxes and lets Gerard spread his legs and kneel between his thighs. His cock lies against his stomach, standing out and impossible to ignore because it’s dark and red whereas his stomach is pale. The head is shiny with pre-come and pink, making Gerard’s mouth water with how much he wants to lean down and take it in his mouth and just suck Frank off, and maybe finger him, until he comes. “Frank, you look…” Gerard doesn’t even have words for it, but then he doesn’t need any as Frank sits up and places two fingers over Gerard’s lips.

“Don’t tell me. Show me.” Gerard kisses his fingers until Frank takes them away and then he kisses his mouth instead, pushing his tongue into Frank’s mouth and rubbing it against his with long sweeping strokes. Frank’s kisses are sweet and gentle, even when they’re hot and hard, and he always comes back in for more when Gerard pulls away.

“Lie down,” Gerard finally whispers, stroking a hand down Frank’s chest. “Pull your knees up.” Frank nods and Gerard reaches for the lube, pouring some on his fingers. Frank looks nervous again, like he had before Gerard rimmed him, and Gerard strokes his thigh with his lube free hand. “Relax, okay? Relax and breathe.” Frank nods wordlessly and relaxes as Gerard pushes his legs a little further apart and presses his first finger into Frank.

Frank lets out a sharp breath but doesn’t seem like he’s in pain, so Gerard keeps going until he’s in as far as he can go. He rocks his finger in and out for a bit, unsure of how quickly he can move on. Gerard has never taken anyone’s virginity, and he has to keep reminding himself that he isn’t doing that this time either, but he also knows that Frank’s first time sucked and was painful and Gerard doesn’t even know how long ago, so he can’t help but feel like he should treat Frank like a virgin.

Two fingers go in easily, though. Frank just gasps and pushes down on Gerard’s hand and moans loud and like wanton when Gerard hooks his fingers and presses hard on Frank’s spot. Gerard rocks his fingers in and out again, Frank trying to push down onto them in time, but a little offbeat. Frank wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it loosely, and Gerard adds another finger, pushing in a little roughly. He can’t help it at this point; he needs to get his cock inside Frank as soon as fucking possible. Not that Frank seems to mind; he all but arches off the bed when Gerard fucks him harder with his fingers, stretching him further. 

“Fuck, that’s,” Frank gasps, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other one squeezing the base of his dick tight. “That’s enough. I think. God.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Gerard agrees and reaches for the lube again to get some more on his cock, just to be on the safe side. “You’re sure, right?” he asks in spite of himself as he presses Frank’s knees up against his chest and lines himself up, one hand at the base holding himself steady.

“Yes. Damnit,” Frank replies with a short laugh that turns into a strangled moan when Gerard starts to push in. He forces himself to go slow, wanting to remain in control and not to hurt Frank. He slides in all the way to the hilt and lets his head fall onto Frank’s shoulder and just breathes for a minute. He feels Frank’s fingers in his hair, and on his cheeks and back, just stroking his skin, and he shudders. It feels strangely intimate and sweet and, when he lifts his head to look at Frank, he feels the same way about the way Frank is looking at him, with a small smile and eyes earnest and happy. “You can move, you know,” he says.

“Yeah, just.” Gerard shifts a little and kisses him, and it’s just a quick, short meeting of their tongues before he pulls back and adjusts his position. Frank’s legs are up against his sides, squeezing him tight and he runs a hand up one of his thighs and watches Frank’s eyes fall shut and his jaw slack. He keeps watching Frank’s face as he pulls out just a couple of inches and slides back in, and smiles at the absolute surprise and pleasure that’s evident there. 

He sets an easy pace and fucks into Frank deep and steady, only adjusting his angle slightly until he finally gets it right and Frank arches up off the bed and moans so fucking loud Gerard is very thankful that nobody else is home tonight. He thrusts in again and again and finds himself grinning at Frank’s face twisting up in pleasure as he thrashes around underneath Gerard, completely falling apart. Frank’s got both hands fisted in the sheets so Gerard slips one of his own down between them and starts to jerk him off, just a little faster than his thrusts. He’s starting to get close and Frank feels so fucking good and tight around him, he really isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last. 

Frank comes first, just moments later. His hands leave the sheets and cling to Gerard’s shoulders instead, his entire body going tense and clenching around him. Gerard groans and speeds up, pushing in harder and deeper, and Frank clings tighter, still moaning softly and whispering, “Fuck yeah, fuck yeah Gerard. Come, okay? You should. Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Gerard echoes, panting, and thrusts in deep one last time and comes with a loud groan. He buries his face in Frank’s neck and stays there for what feels like hours, with Frank’s hands playing with his hair and stroking the nape of his neck and his shoulders.

When he feels like he can move again, without falling into pieces, he pulls out and rolls over. He peels off the condom and ties it off before dropping it somewhere next to the bed and is pretty surprised when Frank scoots closer and flings an arm over his chest and rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Gerard says, softer than he meant to, and moves his arm so he can wrap it around Frank’s shoulders. 

“We are so doing that again, just so you know.”

“So it was good enough for you?” Gerard asks a little teasingly and is surprised when Frank sits up and just looks down at him with his fucking intense green eyes. “What?” Gerard asks, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Before Gerard gets a chance to ask what it is he’s supposed to get, Frank has leant down and is kissing him deep and intense and only pulls away for a moment so he can straddle Gerard’s thighs. Gerard kisses back; it’s the only thing he can do and as Frank cradles his face in his hands, Gerard clings to his wrists. “Now do you get it?” Gerard doesn’t, so he just shakes his head. “It’s not about the sex.”

“It’s not?” Gerard asks, more confused than ever. “Is it, does it have anything to do with why you lied?” Frank looks at him weird. “You never said why you lied.”

“I… I lied because you would never have said yes if I had just said ‘Oh hey, my first time having sex sucked, so can we do it instead so I can have some good memories and experience?’ Not that that’s even what it’s about,” he hurries to add at the end. “I lied because I wanted you to know that it’s you. That I didn’t want to go up to just any guy and have sex with them.” Frank looks sad all of a sudden and climbs off Gerard and pulls a blanket up over himself. “Just forget about it. I guess I’m the one who got it all wrong.”

“Got what wrong?” Gerard asks, sitting up. “Why are you sad? Did I do something? Tell me what’s wrong, Frank.”

“You know how I said there were two possible outcomes of us having sex before?” Gerard nods. “I didn’t mean that we should be friends with benefits.” Gerard just blinks at him, feeling the biggest tool and asshole in the world. “I thought you knew, but I guess you just don’t want that.”

“I didn’t think you wanted that,” Gerard says flatly. “You never said anything and, when I tried to kiss you that first time, you wouldn’t let me.”

“We had just met and I thought I might grow to like you and I assumed you just wanted to have sex and I didn’t want to ruin anything. You can’t hold that against me.”

“But you still never said anything after.” Gerard never thought he would feel anything but happy after finding out that someone he had feelings for actually returned those feelings, but now he just feels weird. It all feels wrong. “You could have said something at any possible time. You could have said something tonight, but instead you just asked me to have sex with you and I accepted because I thought that was all I was gonna get.”

“I thought it would be obvious enough.” Frank reaches out and touches Gerard’s arm and he looks up, into Frank’s eyes. “I know I should have said something, but I just couldn’t. I hate talking about my feelings, you know that.” Gerard does know that; Frank has told him enough times and he figures that, if he hadn’t already completely given up on anything happening between them, he might have interpreted Frank’s actions differently. 

“C’mere,” he says, and Frank shuffles closer, tugging the blanket with him until he’s close enough for Gerard to kiss. He thinks it should be different to kiss Frank now that he knows that Frank likes him and that it isn’t just because they’re gonna have sex or just had sex, but Frank feels the same and he kisses just the same. He tangles his fingers in Frank’s hair and when he pulls back, Frank follows him, almost climbing into his lap to steal another kiss. Gerard just laughs and pulls away again though, cupping both sides of Frank’s face in his hands. “So, do you wanna stay over tonight?”

Frank laughs. “I was kinda planning on it. I already told my mom I might.” Gerard laughs and kisses Frank again, and again, and then they’re not sitting up anymore, but rolling around on the bed, still kissing. They only come up for air when Frank asks, “When do you think your parents will be home?”

Gerard throws a glance toward his alarm clock and is surprised to find that it’s only nine thirty. It feels like Frank has been there for a week, not three hours. “I don’t know. In an hour maybe?” He looks at Frank and feels his not so subtle dick poking into his thigh again. “You know, we could go and shower. I wanna wash up anyway. Then I could blow you.”

“Oh really?” Frank asks, grinning as his hands slide down Gerard’s chest to stroke his cock.

“Yeah. And then there are two possible outcomes.” Frank looks at him skeptically. “One of them is that I jerk myself off while I blow you. The other one is that you jerk me off afterwards.”

“And you’re sure there are only two possibilities?” Frank asks.

“Positive.”


End file.
